Fabulous Girls Club (Season 1)
Fabulous Girls Club (Season 1) is the 1st Season of the Fabulous Girls Club. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as nophysical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make i" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting.In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying. and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls. change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house.“ A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl Believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Fabulous Girl is you. ” Spoiler's This season Will be A Major Jump a Hoe Season Almost 5 Girls were Jumped and Spencer is The Leader of The Jump a Hoe Pack. How Long The Girl's Were In The House Cast The Fabulous Girls Cub Takes seven individual self-proclaim "Fabulous girls" Who have serious anger problems who move into A Luxurious Bachelor Pad in Los Angeles who Are Dealt With numerous camera crew who films every minute of the Girls Personal Life And Relationships And their fights With Each Other. Replacement Fabulous Girls In Each season of the Fabulous Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence Physical fighting or will Leave On their Own accord which then gives the producers a Chance at a new "Wild Girl" who arrives to the house in A Day or Two to replace the fellow Bad girl. Duration of Cast Episodes } Hailey Was Voted Out the house Note(s): Felicia becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Tap Me In For This Fight" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|Everyone Has Really Had it With Bella and Spencer Comes up with an idea and Monica and Erica and Ebony and Felicia all are all on Bored for The Plan and when Bella and China come Back from The Nail Shop Spencer Just Sidelines Bella With a Punch right to The Face and Bella Grabs her Hair and Spencer starts Punching her and China Tries to Stop the Fight But Monica grabbed her and Threw her away and Monica started Punching Bella in The Head and Security Got Spencer off and Bella and Monica are Fighting and They separated That Fight and Felicia Just Grabs Bella Hair and Starts Punching her and Ebony Just Starts Punching her in the Face and Spencer and Monica Both Jump Back in and starts Punching and Kicking her and Security Finally Gets The Girls off and Erica just Socks Bella From behind and starts Pulling her Hair and Bella Starts Swinging and Spencer Jumps Back in and starts Punching Bella in The Side of The Face and Security Gets them off and The fight gets under control and Production Decides to Send Bella to a Hotel for the night and China Thinks That Girls are Hater That's why They Jumped Bella and Erica Thinks That the Girls should Jump China also to shit her The Fuck up. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"2 Girls 1 Fight" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|Bella Returns Back from the Hotel and she is Pissed and she is not going to let the Girls get away with Jumping her so she plans to go after all of them but she see;s Ebony first in the Laundry Room and she gets in her Face and They start Arguing and Bella Pushes her and Ebony grabs her Hair and Bella starts Swinging and Ebony starts Swinging and There Just Pulling each Other Hair and Punching each Other in The Face and Security Runs to Break it Up and Spencer and Monica and Erica and China and Felicia all run to see what happened and production Decides to Send Both Ebony and Bella Home for The fight. Note(s): Ebony is removed from the house. Note(s): Bella is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Pretty & Ugly" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|2 Brand New girls Stephanie and Peyton come to The House and Stephanie seems to vibe with everyone and Peyton Doesn't really Vibe with anyone Because she Just Feels That she is way to pretty to Fuck with Them and That Comes as a Red Flag to Monica. Later China tries to get The Other Girls in The House to Kinda really Speak to her so she Plans a party for them all to Go to and Spencer and Erica and Monica don't go because they Don't Fuck with China But Felicia and Stephanie and Peyton go because its Free Drinks. Note(s): Stephanie becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Peyton becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Scared Little Girl" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|Peyton Little Way about Life has Rubbed Spencer The Wrong way for To Long so she decides to Call Peyton out and Peyton Just Thinks That Spencer is arguing with her because she is Hating on her and Spencer Flips out and gets in Peyton face and Peyton Looks scared because Spencer is Bigger then her and China Tries to Pull peyton away But Spencer Just Punches Peyton in her Face and peyton tries to grab Her Hair But Spencer Grabbed her Hair and Slams her over the Chair and Peyton starts Kicking and Security Breaks The fight up and Stephanie Thinks That Spencer tries to Bully People and she wont Have it if she tries it With her. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Your Getting Jumped Fareal" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|China and Stephanie Become really Cool In the House and Erica really Thinks That there Friendship needs to Go so she decides to Fuck with China to get her to Hit her But China really Tries to Control herself But Erica Spits in her Face and China Just grabs her Hair and They fall and China gets on top and and starts Pounding her in the Face and Monica Runs and Starts Punching China in the Head and Spencer Runs up and Grabs China Hair and Erica Gets on Top and Stephanie Runs and Pulls Monica off and Peyton Just Stands there looking at everything and Security Breaks The fight up and production Decides to Send China Home for Hitting Erica First. Later Felicia Thinks That its Time for Peyton and Stephanie to Go Home because she is Not really Them at all. Note(s): China is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Did Even See it Coming" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|The New Girl Traci Comes to The House and she tries to blighting everything up But The Girls are Just Ready for war so Stephanie decides to Take Traci out for her First Night as Spencer and Felicia and Monica and Erica all prepare to Whoop Peyton ass Not Knowing anything is about to Happen Peyton Wraps her hair up and Goes to bed and Spencer and Monica and Felicia and Erica all go In peyton rooms with Pots and Pans waking her up and when she gets up they start Arguing with her and Spencer Just Clocks Peyton in the Face and Peyton Throws her Hand up and Spencer Just Yanks her right up out her bed and starts Kicking her in the face and Felicia starts Punching her and Erica Grabs her Hair and and Monica starts Kicking her and Security Breaks The Fight up and Peyton Has a Black eye and her Face is really big and Puffy so she decides to Leave the House and Stephanie and Traci come Back and they here what Happened and Stephanie Expresses her Feelings on what she Thinks of The girls Being Jump-a-Hoes. Note(s): Traci becomes a Replacement. Note(s) Peyton voluntarily leaves the house |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"New York Full of Fights" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|Another New face Lea Comes to The House and The Production Decides to Give the Girls a Free vacation To New York to try to get some of The Drama Down but while There Stephanie and Monica Get in to it Because Stephanie doesn't Like the Jumping and Fake shit and Monica Gets in her Face and Stephanie Just waits for her to Do something so Monica Punches her in the Face and Stephanie Just Grans her Hair and Starts Dawging Her Shit with some Hits to The face and and Traci and Lea break The fight up before Spencer and Erica and Felicia Could see The fight. Note(s): Lea becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |11 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"I Guess Im Going Out With A Bang" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|The Ladies Return back Home and Spencer Thinks That its about That Time That Stephanie Pack her shit and Keep it Moving back to Her Hometown and Spencer starts Arguing with Stephanie and Stephanie is Not Going down without a Fight so she Just Decides to Sock Spencer in the face and and Spencer starts Swinging and Stephanie Grabs her Hair and Gets her in a Headlock and Felicia Runs and starts Pulling Stephanie Hair and Punching her and Erica Runs and Grabs her Hair and Traci tries to get Erica off and Monica Jumps in and starts Hitting Stephanie and Lea Pulls her out the fight and Security Breaks The fight up and Production Decides to Send Stephanie Home for Hitting Spencer First. Note(s): Stephanie is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |12 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Not Going To Tag Team Me" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|Erica wants to Fight Traci For Try to Pull her out and Erica gets in Traci face and Traci Pushes her out her Face and Erica Just grabs her Hair and Traci Just starts Punching Erica in The Head and They fall to The Floor and Traci gets on top and she starts Punching Erica in the Face and Security Pulls her off and Spencer and Monica and Felicia starts Trying to Fight her and Traci Just packs her Things and Leaves Because she doesn't want to Be Jumped. Note(s) Traci voluntarily leaves the house |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |13 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Photo Shoot Stepping Up" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #DA3287"|Lea Tries to Make all the Girls Laugh and Have Fun so They can Like her and Not want to fight her and Everyone is Just really over all the fighting and they really start to Bond with lea and Give her a Chance. Later The Ladies Head off to There Photo Shoot and China Tries to Start Shit with Monica and Lea Jumps up and Has her Back. Later The Ladies all say goodbye to each other. |}